ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bado
are an alien race from the planet Bado that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. An Alien Bado appeared in episode 19. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 40 m *Weight: 80 kg ~ 5,000 t *Origin: Bado Star History According to Alien Bado, his people visited Earth's solar system, back when Earth was still forming. They wiped out the only form of life in the system at the time, on Pluto. They did this because they believed that no other form of life should exist besides their species. Ultraseven Alien Bado was an alien who called himself "The Emperor of Space." He planned on destroying the Earth, along with his fleet, but was forced to take the duty alone as his followers were unable to enter the Earth thanks to a barrier surrounding it known as "Project Blue," created by Dr. Miyabe of the Ultra Garrison. Angered by the scientist's creation, Alien Bado invaded Dr. Miyabe's summer house and transformed it into a ship, where he physiologically tormented Dr. Miyabe as Bado searched for the blueprints to Project Blue. Once the Ultra Garrison found out of Bado's infiltration, they soon arrived on the scene to investigate what was happening until they too, as well as Miyabe’s wife were all attacked by Alien Bado, who attacked with his pistol. During the commotion, Dan transformed into Ultra Seven to stop Alien Bado himself, but the alien noticed Ultra Seven's presence and so tried to escape Earth with his prisoners. Luckily, Ultra Seven grew into his giant size and was able to crash the ship out of the Earth’s atmosphere. However, Bado wasn’t finished yet and he morphed into a giant form to battle Ultra Seven as well. Eventually once an opening was found, Ultraseven hit Bado with one strong punch in the face, knocking Bado into the air and on top of Ultraseven, who then held him up high and slammed him back onto the ground on his head, causing Bado to regurgitate blood before dying. Trivia *Alien Bado, is the first villainous race that desired to destroy Earth, not conquer it, for no other reason than because they could. *Although not physically seen, Alien Bado is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's back in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Alien Bado was referred to as "Wayne, Lord of the Universe" in the TNT Dub of Ultraseven. *In the subtitled version of Ultraseven, when Dr. Miyabe asks who is the unknown voice talking to him, Alien Bado says, "This the King of the Universe, the Budd." *In the TNT Dub of Ultraseven, Alien Bado stated to Dr. Miyabe, that he hadn't visited Earth since it was a ball of fire and gas. Alien Bado, in theory, would have to be at least 4.5 billion years old if he visited Earth before any forms of life existed. *Alien Bado appeared in episode 23 of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, when Space Ghost attempted to get Mystery Science Theater 3000's former host, Joel Hodgson, to make fun of a film with him. Powers and Weapons *Explosive Device/Fire Bomb: Alien Bado is equipped with a bomb that is capable of destroying Planet Earth. However, the bomb was taken by Ultraseven into space. *Flying Saucer: Alien Bado can use a Flying Saucer to travel to different planets or attempt to escape danger. *Flying Saucer Blade: Alien Bado's defense mechanism against beings trying to infiltrate his ship is a Metal Circular Blade that is shown to cut through metal when Ultraseven tried to stop it. *Confession Beam: Alien Bado can use the Confession Beam to make his subjects confess or reveal the truth towards something. However, it can be ressisted as Dr. Miyabe was able to resist its effects. *Invisibility: Alien Bado can become invisible at will. This will be turned off upon death. *Size Change: Alien Bado can increase his own size to match that of his opponents. *Pistol: Alien Bado is equipped with a pistol that can shoot small yellow energy blasts. *Brass Knuckles: Alien bado carries with him a pair of spiked brass knuckles that he uses in combat. Pistol.jpg|Pistol Brass Knucles.jpg|Brass Knuckles bandicam 2017-01-15 01-14-47-096.jpg|Flying Saucer bandicam 2017-01-15 01-13-37-765.jpg|Invisibility bandicam 2017-01-15 01-14-32-773.jpg|Flying Saucer Blade bandicam 2017-01-15 01-38-02-663.jpg|Telekinesis bandicam 2017-01-15 01-42-39-353.jpg|Confession Beam bandicam 2017-01-15 01-14-11-982.jpg|Alien Bado's Bomb Honeycam 2017-01-15 01-45-23.gif|Size Change Weakness Alien Bado is a cowardly fighter, often resorting to dirty or underhanded tactics when faced with an unbeatable foe. For example, he will resort to throwing rocks or using Brass Knuckles. Gallery Bado-3.jpg program19.jpg Alien Bado.png Bado-0.jpg Bado-1.jpg Bado-2.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-04-53-529.jpg|Alien Bado Appearing in Dr. Miyabe's Hallucination bandicam 2017-01-15 01-12-38-856.jpg|Alien Bado Confronting Dr. Miyabe's Wife, Grace. bandicam 2017-01-15 01-12-56-344.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-12-58-539.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-13-02-232.jpg|Alien Bado Getting Shot by Dan Moroboshi. bandicam 2017-01-15 01-13-06-402.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-00-228.jpg|Alien Bado's Ship Getting Moved by Ultraseven bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-03-492.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-14-968.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-18-770.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-21-088.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-26-046.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-43-613.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-44-962.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-45-923.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-47-255.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-51-729.jpg|Alien Bado Throwing Ultraseven bandicam 2017-01-15 01-15-55-921.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-02-783.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-04-274.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-17-623.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 01-16-25-225.jpg|Alien Bado's Bloody End Alien Bado Gashapon.jpeg|Ultra Monster Gashapon Alien Bado. Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Ultraseven